This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study represents the GUH component of a multi-center, randomized study of 600 patients. There is a well-recognized paucity of effective and economical methods for conducting Alzheimer's Disease (AD) prevention trials. Traditional in-person visits to clinical assessment sites are time-consuming and expensive, and may exclude those patients who are most at risk for cognitive decline. Home-based assessements may lead to more representative recruitment, better retention and reduced study costs. OBJECTIVES: This study aims to (1) Compare three methods of home-based test administration and data collection to traditional evaluation instruments. These three methods are as follows - mail-in forms with live phone, automated telephone IVR technology and computer based kiosk assessment. These instruments will be validated by comparing them to traditional evaluation methods;(2) Evaluate the ability of the proposed instruments to capture rate of change as an outcome for primary prevention trials;(3). Examine medication adherence as a performance based assessment of functional ability in all 3 methods. All patients will be administered a multivitamin.